Never Ending Darkness
by Teardrop97
Summary: Lag and Niche get great news.  Lacy Coldwell is awake, and have many secrets.  Lag wants to find out what they are and help Lacy stay safe from her sister.  Will Lag be able to help?  Or will Lacy walk her own path, filled with a never ending darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I heard a noise. It sounded like someone breathing, and it was. I thought it was strange so I opened my eyes. What I saw was a girl with long golden hair and dark blue eyes. She was staring down at me, her face a few inches above mine.

_Niche._

"Lag, it's time to wake up. We have to leave soon." She said.

"Ok, but first, can you move?" I blushed, so aware of how close her face was to mine.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Niche moved to stand by the door.

"I'll leave you to get changed, but hurry up!" Niche shouted as she started walking out of my room.

I got out of bed and started changing. When I was done, I walked out of my room and towards the living room, finding Niche relaxing on the couch.

"Are you done?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Let's go!" Niche ran to the front door, excited to deliver letters.

I just smiled at her and followed.

_It's just another normal day. _

I was trying hard to keep up with Niche. She has gotten so fast at jumping from one house to the next. It seems she doesn't realize how hard it is to keep running after her. I was glad when we reached our destination, but I had to catch my breath. When I could breathe normally again, we went inside and was greeted by Connor and Zazie. I said hello back and made my way towards Aria, who was waiting for me by the stairs.

"The director is waiting for you." She turned around and started up the stairs.

I followed after her, walking silently behind with Niche. After a few minutes we reached the director's office and entered.

"Lag, I have a special delivery for you."

I was confused. What does he mean by special?

I saw he was holding two letters in his hand. I grabbed them both and looked at the first one. It was addressed to me! I looked up at the director, shocked.

"Look at the second letter." He said to me, smiling.

I looked at it and saw the address. It was the sender's address. The name looked so familiar, but I can't remember if I had seen it anywhere. I quickly tore open the first one, telling myself it's probably nothing. Niche leaned over my shoulder, curious as to what it said.

When I finished reading it, I was surprised for the second time. I was finally able to remember where I have seen the name. I was excited and happy, eager to go.

"I'm going to deliver this letter now. Bye!" I shouted as I ran out the door, with an equally excited Niche following close behind.

**(Narrative)**

Aria looked toward the director, confused.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know." The director just shrugged and went back to work.

"But whatever it was, it must have been important for Lag to get excited like that." The director said, not looking up once.

"Yea." Aria walked over to the spot Lag was standing.

She leaned down and grabbed a piece of paper. The paper just happened to be the letter that Lag read. The letter that made Lag run out the door. The letter that that was 'important'. The letter that made Lag's normal day turn to not so normal.

Aria stood up straight, carefully reading the letter. How could it have made Lag happy? It didn't look important at all. All it held was a few confusing words. Why would someone send this? What does this mean? There's not even a name as to who sent it. Aria asked these questions, perhaps never getting the answers to them. After all, she doesn't know what happened, and maybe never will, because she isn't really involved in this long, difficult story.

What the letter held was what Aria said; a few confusing words that only Lag and Niche could understand. What the letter said was simple.

_Dear Lag and Niche,_

_ She has woken up! Lacy is awake!_

I decided to make a story going on about Lacy. For those of you who don't know you'd have to read chapters 7 and 8 of **Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall**, unless you want to read the whole story if you haven't which would be wonderful.

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**MoonfireHikari- **Your right! It also reminds me of 'Lacey'. I didn't do that on purpose, the name just popped up in my head and I was like 'I'll use that'. I'm not very good on choosing names because it takes a long time for me to think of a good one. But I do like the name Lacy.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was so excited! So much that I could barely see where I was going. We already arrived in the town Lacy lived in, and everything seemed the same. The place where the gaichuu destroyed has been fixed.

"Lag! Lag! This way!" Niche shouted, waving me over to her.

"I'm coming." I ran over to her.

"Look! That's Lacy's mansion!"

"We should hurry; we still have to deliver the letter." I said.

We ran up to the gates of the mansion, and they opened up for us. We hurried past the path that led to the garden and the backyard. As we ran, I started to remember the few days we spent here. There are still so many questions I have for Lacy. There are things I want to know about her and her sister. But for now, I'm just happy that Lacy is awake.

I realized we were at the door, and Niche was already knocking. We didn't have to wait long for someone to come, because the door suddenly swung open. What I saw was a little surprising. Sharon was smiling so brightly and she looked tired. She had bags underneath her eyes and her hair was a little disheveled.

"Lag and Niche! I'm glad you got my letter and could come! Come on in, come on in." Sharon ushered us in before I could say anything.

"Hello Sharon. We came as soon as we could." I said.

"Follow me, follow me." Sharon started moving towards the stairs, so we followed.

"Why is she repeating everything twice?" Niche asked me.

"I have no clue." I said as I sweat dropped.

"Um, how is Lacy?" I decided to ask Sharon.

Sharon stopped all of a sudden, which made me almost bump right into her.

"What is it?" I was worried something was wrong.

Sharon started walking again, but she seemed a little less happy.

"You should see for yourself."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was scared something happened to Lacy. I hoped she was alright. We finally reached Lacy's room and Sharon opened the door for us. I walked in and saw Lacy sitting on her bed. Her back was turned towards us, so I couldn't see her face.

"Mistress, we have guests." Sharon said as she waited for an answer from Lacy.

Lacy slowly turned to face us, and for the third time that day, I was completely shocked. Lacy's eyes looked the same as before. They were cold and empty. No life what so ever. She just stared at me, no hint of emotion.

"H-hello Lacy. How are you?" I felt afraid for some reason.

No reply came. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Mistress, it's alright. They are friends." Sharon tried to coax Lacy.

Lacy still wouldn't talk.

"I'm sorry. My mistress has been like this ever since she woke up. She won't talk to anyone."

"It's fine, it's only natural." I reassured Sharon.

"Thank you for understanding."

I just smiled at Sharon. I knew it was hard on her. It was hard on me too. I really did understand, because I went through the same thing. I'm just happy that in the end, Lacy woke up. Not a lot of people wake up after having their heart eaten by a gaichuu. Niche and Lacy were the only ones I knew who woke up.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I looked at Lacy. When I saw her, I knew we both had something in common. I just didn't know what. Her whole situation seemed somewhat familiar. It made me think about the time 'I fainted during a delivery'. I remember dreaming of Lag, hearing his voice. When I woke up, he was crying, saying he was happy to have me back. It confused me greatly.

_I wonder what Lacy dreamt of, who she woke up to. _

I couldn't help thinking that. Lacy always seemed alone to me. Like she never had friends. I knew she didn't have family. But wasn't Sharon considered family? Thinking about this hurt my head, so I decided to think of something else for now.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was still worried. Lacy wouldn't talk at all. It's like she doesn't remember anything at all.

_She probably doesn't._

I couldn't expect everyone in the same situation to remember the events that took place. Niche didn't after all. Just right then, I felt a small finger poking my side. I looked down and saw the finger belonged to Niche.

"What's wrong Niche?" I asked.

"We still have to give the other letter to Lacy."

"Oh right! I forgot about that, thank you for reminding me."

I walked over to Lacy. She looked up at me with the same look in her eyes. It made me afraid, and sad.

"I h-have a letter for y-you, Lacy." I quickly gave the letter to Lacy.

At first, she just stared at it. When a few seconds passed, she slowly opened it. I didn't know who the letter was from. I hoped it wasn't from her sister. Lacy didn't need trouble from her sister when she just woke up.

"Mistress, who is it from?" Sharon asked Lacy.

Lacy ignored Sharon as she looked up at me. I smiled down at her, wondering what's wrong. I suddenly realized today was a day for surprises, for Lacy talked for the first time she woke up. What she said was simple.

"Who are you?"

I know it's short and I'm sorry it is. I couldn't think of what to put. I'm trying to figure out what will happen next, but it's hard. I just hope this story will make sense when I'm done it. I feel like I have a ton of grammar issues.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3:  I Found My Voice

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lacy's P.O.V)**

It was all so dark. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. All I knew was that I was surrounded by darkness. It felt like I was floating in a never ending abyss. There was no noise, no small breeze, nothing. It was just dark, and I felt so alone. I felt more alone then I ever felt before, which is hard to believe. Every day of my life, I had no one. Everyone I thought I cared for was gone, all because of one person. That one person who thought two people deserved to die, no three. That little girl I see in pictures, the one who looked like me, was me, was gone. She used to be so happy and acted like there was no care in the world. I despised that girl after I saw how horrible reality was. She was never sad, never knew that there is something called pain. I threw that side of me away, embracing the cold and lonely person I am now. I don't care for anything, and I have one goal in life. That goal is the only reason I'm still alive, and I will do anything to reach that goal. That one goal… what was it again? Oh yes, getting rid of my sister. I had to, I needed to kill Stephanie. She needs to pay for what she's done.

Suddenly, the air shifted. I looked around, wondering what was happening. I noticed something different about the darkness. It was becoming lighter. It was fading, becoming greyer, and then it suddenly changed to a blinding white. I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to go back to the darkness, but I was being pulled forward. Slowly, my senses started coming back to me. I could feel the soft quilt covering me, I could smell the freshly cut roses, and I could hear a soft rustling sound coming a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes, and what I saw was someone shuffling papers around, rearranging a vase full of roses, and then dusting off imaginary dust off of her clothes. She had a triumph smile spread across her face, but it soon faded when her eyes landed on me. I slowly sat up, never breaking eye contact.

"M-mistress." The strange maid said.

I just kept staring at the maid who seemed to know me. She was unfamiliar to me, but something told me I knew her.

"Mistress, are you ok? You've been unconscious for so long, I was so worried. Oh no, I should call a doctor." The maid ran out of the room, seemingly frantic.

I just sat there, confused. I looked around, what I assumed was, my room. It was a plain, boring room, not much what I expected. I turned my attention towards the window. It was dark out, darker than I remember from what little memories I have. I sat there, for who knows how long, staring out at the dark night. I smirked, recalling the darkness that surrounded me. It was like a safe haven for me. Crazy, right?

As I kept staring out the window, I heard someone walk in. I turned to see a doctor making his way towards me. He stared down at me, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me after a few minutes of looking me over.

I just looked at him, not wanting to answer. It was more like I couldn't. I tried to form words, but no sound was coming out. It didn't bother me much that I couldn't talk. I never did like it that much, having meaningless conversations with people who looked at me with pity, with disgust. It wasn't that I was antisocial. It was more like there was no one who held my interest, who I could actually talk to. Every person I have ever talked to bored me with their words.

"You don't want to speak? Or, you can't?" The doctor asked me another question.

Nothing. I just stared at him, actually thinking about that one question. Did I refuse to speak? Yes, I didn't want to talk to him, but I always answered when spoken to. That's how I was raised. I was a daughter of a rich family, after all. No, was.

"Hmmm. I have never seen someone who had their heart taken by a gaichuu wakeup. Never. But, I have heard of some who have. They all lost most, if not all, of their memories. Is that the case with you?" This annoying doctor just did not want to leave me alone.

I turned away from the doctor, and lay down. I felt exhausted, wanting nothing more than to just rest. I heard the maid and the doctor talking, they were arguing over something. Me, most likely. I then heard footsteps, and the click of the door being shut. I was finally alone, just how I liked it. Just like it's always been.

A few days went by; I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. My whole body ached since I woke up. I was always tired, but never hungry. It was strange, feeling like this. To put it simply, I felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. I have never been like this, not that I could recall anyways. The only memories I had were those of my family. I remember most of when I was young, all leading up to that 'tragic day'. That's how a lot of people put it, or I assumed anyways. During the days that I spent in my room since I woke up, the maid tried to help me remember. She handed me photos of my family, friends I used to have, and of certain places I have been to. Nothing helped. Yesterday, I was looking through some of the things in my room, when I found news articles of when my family was killed. My head ached with pain every time I thought about it.

I realized something else since I stayed in my room. More precisely, when I slept. I had nightmares. Terrible nightmares that caused me to scream in pain. The maid, whose name I learned was Sharon, was worried about me. I told her not to be, because I didn't need her concern. I would handle the nightmares myself. I'm a person who handles their issues themselves, it's who I am. How I would deal with the figments of my imagination, I didn't know.

That is what I was contemplating at the moment. My thoughts were interrupted as the voices of unfamiliar people were carried through the cracks in my door. They were walking towards my room from down the hall.

"Um, how is Lacy?" It was a boy's voice.

There were a few minutes of silence until I heard, "What is it?" The footsteps continued on.

"You should see for yourself."

I waited patiently for Sharon to open the door. All I heard was the sounds of their footsteps. It felt like forever until I heard them stop right outside my room. I quickly turned away. For what reason, I don't know. The door opened.

"Mistress, we have guests." I heard Sharon say.

I slowly turned to look at the visitors. I looked at the boy, who seemed to be of my age. Something inside me churned. I knew this boy, but I couldn't remember from where. He was so, so familiar.

"H-hello Lacy. How are you?" I just kept staring at him.

He quickly looked down when I didn't answer. I knew he felt scared, of course he did. Who wasn't afraid of me and my terrifying glare? I wanted to laugh. Laugh in hatred and sorrow.

"Mistress, it's alright. They are friends." Sharon seemed to be trying to get me to talk, but she knew she was wasting her efforts.

"I'm sorry. My mistress has been like this ever since she woke up. She won't talk to anyone." Sharon said to the mysterious boy.

"It's fine, it's only natural." He answered her.

"Thank you for understanding."

I suddenly felt probing eyes. I then realized a girl was standing next to the boy. She was staring at me, looking as if she was deep in thought. She was also familiar, but again I couldn't remember. The girl then looked to the boy and started poking him. He looked down at her, confused.

"What's wrong Niche?" So the girls name was Niche, huh.

"We still have to give the other letter to Lacy." Letter?

"Oh right! I forgot about that, thank you for reminding me." The boy walked over to me, and I looked up at him.

"I h-have a letter for y-you, Lacy." He gave me the letter he was speaking of.

I just stared at it for a while, and then I decided to open it. I read the letter quickly, wondering who would possibly want to send something to me.

_Dear little sister,_

_ I heard you woke up! I'm so happy. I don't know if you remember much, but I know you haven't forgotten about me. Who could ever forget me? I'm just too awesome. Anyways, I will still be waiting for you. I won't tell you exactly where I am, but instead, I'll give you a little riddle. I do remember how much you loved playing games with me. Where I am, it's always snowing. Where I am, the darkness quilts that beautiful evergreen tree. Where I am, the smell of blood is in the wind that never stops blowing. Where I am, can u find me? I anticipate the day we meet again._

_ Truly yours,_

_ Stephanie_

I ignored the letter, for now anyways. I wondered who this boy was. Why would he hand me this letter? This horrible letter. I wanted to be angry, sad even, but I couldn't. For some reason I wanted to thank this boy. I looked up at him, wanting to say something. I willed the words to come forth, but it was so difficult. I heard Sharon in the background, asking who the letter was from. I didn't answer, just stared at the boy. My throat seared with pain, and I there was a metallic taste in my mouth. My insides were burning, and I desperately had to ask, so I finally did.

"Who are you?"

Yes! I finally finished! I'm so excited and happy. It's been forever since I last updated this story. And, damn, I can't believe its four pages. I usually only do three. I have to update sooner, because I have something good planned. I just hope I don't forget it; maybe I should write it down somewhere. Nah! I'm too lazy to. I'll remember, maybe.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I looked at Lacy, surprised. She talked for the first time since she woke up. She talked to me. _Me _of all people. Why?

"I asked, who are you?" Lacy looked irritated that I forgot to answer her question the first time.

"I'm Lag. I'm a letter bee." I answered her.

"Do I know you?"

"Um, I guess you could say that. You see, I delivered a letter to you some time ago. That was the day you had your heart eaten by a gaichuu."

"I see." Was all Lacy said.

A few moments of silence went by. Lacy looked like she was deep in thought, and I wondered if something was bothering her. I wish I could help her, I really do. I don't what it's like to have your heart taken by a gaichuu, to have all of your memories taken away from you. I wanted her to know she's not alone, that I'm here for her. After all, I'm her friend.

**(Lacy's P.O.V)**

_Lag, huh. What a familiar sounding name._

Why is it so familiar? Even if he says that he was there that day to deliver a letter, why do I feel so… nostalgic? I only knew him for one day, then why? There was something about this person, and I couldn't place my finger on what it was.

_I should keep my eye on this person._

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

"Sharon." I heard Lacy say from behind me. "Throw this letter away."

"Yes, mistress." Sharon walked over to Lacy and took the letter from her.

When Sharon walked out the door, I quickly followed. I couldn't allow her to throw out the letter. That was just too cruel to the person who sent it to her. I followed the maid to the kitchen. I saw her hand hover over the trash can, but before she could release the letter, I shouted.

"Sharon! You can't throw it away!" Sharon looked over at me.

I saw a small twinkle in her eyes, and I became confused. She let out a small laugh and walked over to me. I was even more confused. Why was she laughing? Then I realized she was planning something, but what was it exactly?

"Lag, do not worry. I never intended to throw this letter away." Sharon said to me.

"Then… what are you going to do with it?" I asked her.

"Why, of course I'm going to read it!"

"Umm, but it's-"

"I don't care what my mistress think. I know that I shouldn't be doing or saying these things, but I need to know. I have been asking myself 'is it from Stephanie, or someone else. But who else would send her a letter?' This will be the only time I will do this sort of thing. If you do not approve, then you can wait outside the kitchen." Sharon looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I simply stood there. I also wanted to know, and I also knew that we shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't care.

"Go ahead." I said. "Open it."

Sharon smiled at me, and took out the letter from the torn envelope. We read the letter silently; both of us had a look of horror. It was from Stephanie, and she still wanted to meet her sister. I remember the words Stephanie told me that day she came.

'_I can't have her alive much longer.'_

'_Why do you want to kill her so badly?' I asked._

'_Her every breath is interfering with my work. If she were to be dead, I could complete my many missions that keep on piling up.'_

I still couldn't figure out how Lacy was interfering in Stephanie's work. It just didn't make sense.

"Oh dear." Sharon dropped the letter, all color draining from her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to make sure she doesn't go. Knowing her, she will go to find her sister. She can't go." Sharon wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

"Who? Lacy?" Sharon nodded as I said her name.

"She can't go." Sharon kept repeating these words.

I looked down at Niche and said, "Go check on Lacy, call me if there's anything wrong."

Niche nodded and ran out of the room. I grabbed Sharon's hand and guided her to a chair. I told her to sit and I went to go get her a glass of water.

"Lag!" I heard Niche yell down to me.

I quickly took off towards Lacy's room. I was terrified of what I was going to find. Was she ok? Was she there at all? The sound of Niche's voice was distressed, panicked even. When I reached Lacy's room, I threw open the door and ran in. My heart stopped, and I felt the breath leave me.

The window was open, letting in a cool night breeze, and Lacy was gone.

It's probably been a long time since I last updated. I'm not sure. I've had a writer's block for all of my stories, and I got so frustrated. I finally thought of something for this story, but I'm still stuck on the other two. But of course, I will figure something out, cause that's just what I do. Hoped you liked this chapter.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

_Shit, shit, shit! _

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Sharon behind me, panting. She looked around the room, then at me. Distress was evident in her eyes.

"We have to go after her!" Sharon yelled at me, already running down the hallway, the steps, and towards the door.

I ran after her, yelling at her to stop. Niche jumped in front of the door, not allowing Sharon to pass.

"Sharon calm down!" I yelled at the frantic maid.

"But-"

"No. Niche and I will go after her, you stay here. Besides, Lacy couldn't have gone that far." I tried to reassure her, and I saw her relax a little.

"Alright. But if she did leave the estate, how will you find her?"

I sighed, wondering that myself. How were we supposed to know where she was? But then I remembered what was written in the letter.

"Sharon, I need to see the letter again." Sharon looked up at me, confused, as I said this.

She walked back into the kitchen, and walked right back out a few minutes later. She handed me the letter, and I quickly skimmed it until I saw what I was looking for.

"Alright, so all we have to do is solve this riddle." I said.

"'Where I am, it's always snowing. Where I am, the darkness quilts that beautiful evergreen tree. Where I am, the smell of blood is in the wind that never stops blowing. Where I am, can you find me?' Do you know what any of this means?" I asked Sharon.

She looked deep in thought for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid not." She answered solemnly.

There was something else, something I was trying to remember. I just didn't know what it was. It had to do with the last time I was here. The last time I delivered Lacy a letter, it was from Stephanie too. She didn't want to read it so I shot it using my shidanju. It showed Stephanie writing a letter to Lacy, and in that letter was something about…

"That's it!" I shouted, which startled Sharon.

"What's it?" She asked me.

"Remember Stephanie's last letter to Lacy? There was something about mountains in there, and how Lacy used to visit there. There was also something about it always being cold. Do you know anything about these mountains Lacy used to visit?"

"Why yes! She would always climb the mountains near the edge of the village. She went there whenever she was allowed to. She would also stay the night at her friend's house there."

"Where are these mountains?"

"Umm, you could get there by going through the rear gate. Just follow the main path in the garden, and you'll reach it."

As soon as Sharon told me where to go, I raced out the front door, Niche on my heels. We ran and ran, and I was praying that Lacy was still close by.

_I hope we aren't too late._

**(Lacy's P.O.V)**

I looked behind my shoulder to see if I was being followed. The trail was quite. Good. I can't have them coming after me. I know what they're going to tell me, and then maybe try to drag me away. But no, I have to do this. I _need _to rid myself of this…nightmare. I feel like I keep waking up, just to find myself in another of these horrible dreams. And I'm tired of it.

_They deserved it._

Damn it! They had to come at a time like this. Why couldn't they have waited? Why?

_They deserved death._

Deserved death my ass!

_I gave death to them._

"Just go away!" I cried out as a searing pain pounded in my head.

_They deserved death._

"Go away!" I fell to my knees and grabbed my head.

_Just as you do._

"No!" Then I was greeted by darkness.

...

"Lacy." I heard my voice being called.

"Lacy."

Where was it coming from? All I saw was darkness. But I heard it, a warm, wonderful voice. Someone was calling me, but who? It sounded so…familiar, yet I couldn't remember. I wanted the owner of the voice to call my name again. I needed to feel the warmth that wrapped around me when I heard that voice. It just felt too good.

"Lacy, I need you to wake up."

As I heard this, I saw a small, bright light. As I kept looking, and as the person kept calling me, it got bigger. I felt a pull, and then I finally opened my eyes. And I instantly regretted it. Yes there was a light, but it was from the light overhead of me. It was shining down; right into my eyes, and it definitely didn't help my headache.

"Your finally awake." That voice said.

I looked over to see who kept calling me, and I gasped. There was a boy, who looked to be my age, standing on the side of the bed. His hair, it was such a dark black. His eyes seemed to be the same color, but I thought I saw a spark of blue. He was taking my appearance in, just like I was doing the same to him.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange boy as I was sitting upright.

"I'm Lance."

"Where am I?"

"My home. I saw you faint, and I was not going to leave you out in the cold."

I kept staring at this guy in front of me, unsure of what to say. He left me speechless for some reason. I'll admit, he didn't look bad at all, but his looks weren't the main reason I couldn't speak. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. It was the same feeling I got from Lag, but it was different. It's like I _knew _him, like we were…childhood friends. I couldn't really put into words, and I guess I didn't want to.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked me, concern in his wonderful eyes.

_Shit, this guy is messing with my head. Gotta stay focused._

"I'm fine," I say, standing, but my legs were trembling too much so I had to sit back down on the bed.

"Here, come with me." I saw Lance hold out his hand for me.

I looked up at his face. I saw it, and I felt it. I never felt this before, this feeling. I trusted him. I trusted this guy whom I think I just met. I trusted someone for the first time in my life. I reached out to grab his hand. When I did, I remembered.

I think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever typed up. I kinda took a little break with my stories and stuff. I was too busy being lazy and relaxing during summer. Woo hoo, no school! I'm sooo excited for summer! I looove summer, I mean who doesn't? Ok, I need to calm down, and stop typing random stuff.

R&R!

WAIT! **For those of you who read Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall:** Alright, so I have a huge, important question. Do you think I should keep going with Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall, or should I just make a whole new story. Well, unless you want that to be the end and you'll never know what happens. But that's stupid, cause there is so much explaining to do. Well, let me know what you think, and I'll take everything into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Sometime in the past, Narrative)**

"Lacy!" A voice called out in the distance.

A little seven year old girl with long brown hair looked up from what she was doing. She tried to pinpoint the location of the person who called her name. When she saw who it was, a smile lit up her face.

"Lacy!"

An eight year old boy came running towards the little girl. He has been looking for her for a while now, after she decided to run off, claiming they were playing hide and go seek. He was worried because his mom told him a blizzard was coming, and he didn't want Lacy to get stuck in the storm.

"Lacy, we have to go." The little boy said.

"But I'm not done." Lacy crouched down, and continued molding the snow into a ball.

"Lacy, you can make another one some other time." The little boy ran a hand through his midnight black hair.

"Pleeeeaaaassseee." Lacy looked up at the boy.

The little boy knew he was in trouble. He could never say no to her tear filled eyes and her lower lip that stuck out. He looked up at the sky, and seeing it was still a clear blue, he sighed.

"Fine, but hurry up." The boy said reluctantly.

"Thanks Lance!" Lacy smiled again, and rolled the snowball around in the snow covered ground.

Lance watched Lacy as she added the second ball of snow on top of the first. He was always amazed at how well she could make a snowman. The snowballs were always so round, the black eyes were always level with each other, and the nose seemed to always be dead center of the head.

"Don't just stand there, Lance. Help me!" Lacy pulled Lance down by his hand.

"Alright." Lance help finish the mouth and looked around where they were sitting for sticks.

There was a forest not too far from where they were, and Lacy desperately wanted to finish her snowman. She never got to add the finishing touches on them because her parents always came to pick her up. She thought it was unfair at how little her time was with Lance. His mom and her mom were best friends, and they helped pick out names for their children, but Lacy's mom seemed distant from her best friend lately.

While Lance was looking in the opposite direction, Lacy got up and ran towards the woods. Just then, snow started to fall, and the wind became stronger. The visibility dropped to nearly zero in an instant. Lance looked up, startled. He didn't expect the storm to hit so fiercely. He turned to where Lacy was sitting a few minutes ago, and found she was not there. Lance stood up, searching the area for the little brunette. When he didn't find her, he started to panic. He looked around, trying to find a clue as to which direction Lacy went. Lance saw a wooded are not too far from where he was, and he decided to look there. The only problem was he couldn't see much in front of him, so how was he going to find Lacy, who was surrounded by trees!

_Wonderful. _

Lance took off towards the woods, determined to find Lacy. He couldn't leave her by herself. She may seem brave and fearless, but she was actually fragile. Lance knew that if he didn't find her soon, she would become terrified, and start bawling her little eyes out. He couldn't have that. He has been protecting her his whole life. Even though his whole life consisted of eight years. But, Lance knew Lacy, and he wanted her to smile, not cry. He wanted to make sure she was always happy, and he would do anything for her.

"Lacy!" Lance called out.

He ran and ran, dodging trees and fallen branches. The snow was starting to pile up, and it was becoming difficult to walk through it. Lance kept running though. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright. He just had to.

"Lacy!" Lance called again.

Lance strained to hear something, anything. For a while, all Lance heard was the wind howling, and the soft crunching as he ran over the snow. The wind was blowing stronger, but he could not give up. He would find her. All of a sudden he heard it. Even of it was for a split second, he knew it was her. She was calling out for him. Lance ran in the direction he heard Lacy call his name.

"Lacy!" Lance looked for where Lacy could be hiding.

He couldn't find where she was. Her voice sounded so close, but he couldn't see her. There were only trees.

"Lance!" He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Lacy, where are you!"

"Lance!"

Lance turned towards the direction he heard Lacy call his name. Again, the only things there were trees. Lance walked in that direction, looking for clues as to where Lacy was. He saw small footprints that were being filled in with snow. Lance followed them, knowing it would lead him to Lacy. After a few minutes, the path led him to a small clearing. There was a tree in the center that looked to be taller than the rest. Its bark was twisted, and the branches were bare, which was strange. The snow has been falling for a while now, and there was so much that the branches should be covered. Lance walked a few steps forward.

"Lacy!"

A whispered Lance came from the direction of the strange tree. When Lance looked closer, he could see a small opening at the base of it. He suspected Lacy was hiding there, so he raced forward. When he looked in, he saw a teary eyed Lacy. When she saw him, relief flooded her, and she quickly jumped up and grabbed onto him.

"Hic, I was so, hic, scared," Lacy clutched onto Lance tighter, happy he was here.

"Shh, it's alright. I got you." Lance soothingly rubbed small circles on her back.

Lance led Lacy back into the opening of the tree. There was no way they could make it back to his house in this blizzard. Lance decided it was best to stay put until it was over. When the storm passed, he would try his best to retrace his steps. Even if he couldn't, he knew his mother would come looking for the both of them. But right now, Lance had to make sure Lacy was alright, and to keep her warm.

"How are we going to get back?" Lacy asked Lance.

"I don't know." Lance answered.

There were a few moments of silence before Lacy said, "I'm sorry."

Lance looked down at Lacy. Her head was bent, and she was shivering.

"It's fine." Lance pulled Lacy in tighter.

They sat there, staring out at the snow now gently falling to the ground. The wind calmed down, but the temperature was still below freezing. Lacy laid her head on Lance's shoulder. He could see her eyes slowly closing.

"Lance."

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you." Lacy whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Yay, I finally finished the flash back. Or maybe it's considered a memory? I'm not going to bother figuring out which one it is. I'm tired and I still have to update my other stories. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I think I repeated sometimes, but I'm not sure. I mostly typed this up at night, and I wasn't really sure what I was typing, so I hope it isn't that bad.

R&R


End file.
